


Away with Us, Oh Solemn-Eyed

by LittleRaven



Category: Corpse Bride (2005)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Death, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluffy Ending, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Romantic Fluff, Sad with a Happy Ending, Suicide, happy death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 23:08:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16376783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRaven/pseuds/LittleRaven
Summary: Victoria is the one practicing her vows under the moon, and she feels rather alive.





	Away with Us, Oh Solemn-Eyed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gayporwave](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayporwave/gifts).



> The wonderful prompt comes from this [AU webcomic in which Victoria is a closeted lesbian who accidentally marries Emily.](http://laberintodeofelia.tumblr.com/post/164494472808/what-ifvictoria-was-a-closeted-lesbian-and) Thank you so much for introducing me to this concept.
> 
> Title is a paraphrase from a verse in William Butler Yeats' ["The Stolen Child."](http://www.online-literature.com/yeats/816/)

It didn’t take much. 

Victoria had never been touched. Not by her parents. Not by the friends she wasn’t allowed to have—too poor for it, and too rich in blood. By Hilde, when dressing her up, and that was quick, the efficient swipe of a cold comb and the corset laces holding her together. 

There was more warmth in the touch of Emily’s hand than she’d felt in her waking life. 

 

A dream, Victoria decided, should always have exactly this much color. The bar was loud and full, skeletons chiming as they drank; she wondered at their ability to taste, and their ability to love it. 

‘I am in a bar,’ she thought. ‘I am in a bar and there are other people.’ She let Emily guide her through, introduce her. ‘I am in a bar and I am happy.’ 

Every meeting brought a blessing. She’d never been introduced with such lack of formality, and the thought made her giggle. Maggot popped out of Emily’s head. Emily popped him back in with a finger, laughing. “Don’t mind him, he’s a bit curious.” There was something underneath the words; Emily was nervous, Victoria realized. Nervous of her. 

She’d never made anyone nervous either. ‘My wife is nervous of me. My wife.’

‘I have a wife, and we are both nervous, ’ she thought, and reached for Emily’s hand. She squeezed it, felt it give in the curve of of her own and smiled back. 

 

They sailed into the church, never minding the priest; Elder Gutknecht provided for them. The words, when they came, weren’t difficult. 

‘I have a wife, and we are happy. It is not a dream.’

Victoria, a blushing bride still in her new blue body, leaned over and kissed her. Emily blinked, looked at her, eyes wide and soft. 

“Kiss the bride,” she said, “meaning we both have to do it.” 

“How about three times for luck,” Emily said, and pulled her in.


End file.
